


My Love Would Burn with Me

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Evolving Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindless Intimacy, Post-Mission Mending, Romance, Switzerland, The author has had Better Love by Hozier in their head for 48 hours now, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite possible they were going to fall in love at this rate.</p><p>The second or third go-around can often be the most revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Would Burn with Me

Harry Hart woke with the sun one Monday morning in Crans-Montana Switzerland.  

It took a full minute for his eyes to adjust and synchronize.  The new, bionic engineering was just a little slower than it's fraternal twin.      

An Alps-chilled breeze twisted ever-changing shapes in the drapes that were only half way pulled across the open balcony doors.  Dawn was tossing shades of orange light across their slice of snow capped mountains.  The duvet was heavy and warm over his body.  Despite the idyllic set up, his heart raced.  Painfully.  He closed his eyes again and forced a long, deep breath in and out of his body.  He cataloged until the initial confused panic dissipated.  The mission had taken six days.  Apparently it was quite easy to lose a politically extremist arms dealer in Zürich.  There was no time at all to sleep or eat or breathe.    

They got their man though, as always.  

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to the side.  Eggsy was halfway buried in the bed next to him, silently sleeping on.  They were pressed together from the hip down.  Harry was on his back and Eggsy was on his stomach.  

The last fight of the mission had been pretty brutal.  Seven on two, the two being highly exhausted.  From what Harry could see at the moment, his bedfellow was sporting a cut across his right cheekbone and a bruise on his jaw.  Harry remembers running his fingers over it last night in the backseat of the car they had hired to drive them to Crans-Montana.  They had hiked half a mile in the cold to the Kingsman safe house, this tiny little chalet.  The bathroom was probably a mess.  Harry had needed two stitches on his left hand and his right ankle was definitely twisted.  It was still numb from pain pills.  

Eggsy was sporting a wrist splint on his left hand.  Harry foggily recalled a shared shower before ending up where they were now...naked as babes in the bigger of the two beds in the little one room cabin.  Goosebumps plucked at the older man's arms.  It certainly wasn't the first time he found himself naked with Eggsy Unwin and it certainly wouldn't be the last.  Harry closed his eyes yet again and let himself sink into the bed, turning over on his stomach and wrapping an arm around the exceedingly warm body next to him.  

Thank God the extraction wasn't till midnight.  

Eggsy didn't open his eyes but he had definitely woken.  He inhaled deeply before pressing his forehead against Harry's chin.  HIs fingers ran lazily up his neck.  

"Wha' time-iz-it?"  He mumbled.  

"Early," Harry huffed. "Go back to sleep." The younger man ignored him and blinked in the dim morning light.  He moved to his side while maintaining their loose embrace, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his uninjured hand.    

"You okay 'arry?  Is your leg alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine.  How's your face?"  

"Feels fine I think.  Have I puffed up?"

"Not yet." Harry ran a knuckle down his nose and over the cut on his cheekbone, teasing his blush. 

"Good." Eggsy turned away enough to survey his surroundings   "This place is something else though...why the rest so shitty bruv?"

"Safe houses?"  Harry shrugged, much more interested by the gruff timber in his companion's voice than the subject matter.  He got caught staring.  Eggsy managed to bite his lip and smile before Harry kissed him like a punch to the mouth.  A laugh was smothered between the two of them as Harry maintained control, sliding fully on top of Eggsy.  

The young man immediately groaned, hands sliding quickly over skin before finding grips in Harry's hair, sucking eagerly at the tongue that came sweeping into his mouth.  He broke away only to playfully gnaw at Harry's jaw and lick a stripe up his neck.  "Fuck..." The older agent laughed and groaned at the same time, pushing up on an elbow while the little perpetrator fell back on the pillows looking extremely smug.  "Keep that up and I won't be able to stop." He sighed, willing himself to stop getting so hard against the crease of Eggsy's thigh.  "-and you seriously need to rest, dear boy.  You've got raccoon eyes."  

"So do you babes.  I want you though.  Right here, right now."  He pouted a little at Harry's raised eyebrow.  He wriggled his own hips till Harry felt the slide of another cock against his own.  The air was suddenly very thick and every inch of his was very warm  "You got me so hard.  Can't you feel that?  Can't sleep like this."

"Certainly not..."  Harry gave in and let his weight fall back into their embrace.  Eggsy brought his knees up and hitched his ankles around the backs of the other man's knees as lips dragged over his ever so sensually.  "What do you need, Eggsy?"  

"Just this honestly."  The young man quite suddenly seized Harry by the arse and rolled his hips forward, looking almost shocked at the level of his own arousal.  "You feel so good." Harry nearly choked.  He dropped a hand down, pinning their erections together between them.  "Yes.  Just like that."  The talking was a first for them.  They kissed viciously and humped lazily.  Eggsy wrapped both arms around Harry's neck and gasped for air as the bed frame creaked.  "Fuck, yeah...yeah, yeah, yeah...so fucking good...harder...please.  Harder."  

Harry was too damn turned on to do anything but oblige and pant in time.  His own pleasure whited out his vision soon after Eggsy arched beneath him and groaned out heavily in relief.  The sudden silence intensified the sensations.  Neither could stop grinning as they reached for the tissue box on the night stand to clean up.  They had been pressed so tightly together that the mess had been relatively contained.  Harry ran his mouth down the clean chest in front of him, only shifting his weight to the side from the hips down.  Eggsy wrapped his legs around one of Harry's thighs.      

"You've wrecked me, Eggsy Unwin.  Utterly wrecked me."  He felt him shiver at his words.    

"How's that Harry?" He asked thickly.    

"I usually pride myself on lasting longer than ten minutes." Eggsy gaped for a few seconds before giggling.  His laughter was a full bodied affair, aided by the fingers currently dancing over his rib cage. He sucked in air and trapped Harry fingers with his own, lacing them together and tucking them under his chin while humming thoughtfully.    

"Well...the first three or four times are supposed to be like that, ain't they?  I dunno."  Eggsy yawned.  Harry kissed his neck, cheek, and forehead.  "I'll let you prove it though."

"Oh will you?"  

"Definitely."

"Awfully generous of you."  Eggsy laughed again and initiated another kiss.  

"Can't believe I make you do that...cum like that I mean.  It's never been like this for me." Harry let himself marvel.  Eggsy's pupils were still blow.  He was still very obviously worse for wear and in desperate need of a good long rest.  He was breathtaking.        

"Me neither."  

"Is your leg okay?"

"Never better, dear boy.  Will you sleep now?"

"Yeah.  I'm beat."  Harry grinned again at the mock nonchalance.  Eggsy nudged at him until he was lying on his back again.  "I wanna eat before we leave.  M'sick of plane food.  Set an alarm or something."  He turned over so that his back was pressed to the curve of Harry's side and an arm was around him.  Neither of them could keep their eyes open.  The sun was nearly fully risen.  Birds dipped past their window.      

"I know a good place.  Best beer bread and wurst I've ever had."  

"Are you trying to turn me on again?"  

"Probably a little."

"Knock it off, I'm sleepy." 

 It was quite possible they were going to fall in love at this rate.                                             


End file.
